


Cold

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Other, Team Free Will, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas calm Sam after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

"NO!" Sam screamed, thrashing so violently he woke up Dean and Cas. They'd fallen asleep in the living room together after Dean had suggested they blow off steam and watch a movie. Cas, after all, had yet to see all the classics...of course, by the time they'd actually gotten back to the Bunker, it had been late...Cas was the on who'd made it the furthest into the film: ten minutes in total. The television was still on, lighting the room with its blank light as Sam began to shake.

"Sam?" Dean asked, hands on his brothers arms as he looked into his eyes. 

"C-cold..." Sam chattered, leading Cas to wrap him in one of the many thick blankets.

"Get tea," Cas instructed and Dean obliged, racing out of the room as Cas put his arms around the shaking Sam.

"C-cold..." Sam said again.

"I know," Cas murmured, rubbing his back, "We're going to warm you up."

"N-no..." Sam replied tearfully, "I-I was so cold...c-cold heart..."

"You're safe," Cas whispered, beginning to rock slightly, "We're protecting you, remember? You're safe..."

Then Dean was back, sliding the mug of tea into Sam's hands before wrapping his arm around his brother. The tea sloshed out of the cup slightly as Sam's hands continued to tremble, but nobody paid it any mind. "What happened?" Dean asked.

"I-I hurt you..." Sam uttered, voice broken, "Both of you...I w-was so dark...w-worse than Lucifer..."

"That's not true," Dean declared, "You're nothing like him."

"You're everything he's not," Cas added, wrapping a hand around Sam's to steady the mug.

"You've got us," Dean interjected, "Of course you're better than him."

Still, tears slid from Sam's eyes as he stared into his mug of tea, eventually putting it on the ground and pushing it away in an attempt to free his hands to wipe his eyes. Neither Dean or Cas mentioned it, though Dean pulled Sam closer towards his chest while Cas wrapped his arms around Sam from the back, leaving the hunter sandwiched in a hug. Slowly, Sam began to calm, his trembling ceasing as he began to slide back into sleep.

"You're my hero, you know?" Dean murmured when he was fairly certain Sam would be too tired to remember what he'd said.

Cas made eye contact with Dean, a small smile gracing his face as he realized just how safe Sam Winchester was with a brother like Dean. "You really are a hero, Sam Winchester...I love you."

Dean relaxed slightly as well, Sam was lucky to have an angel looking after him, after all. "Yeah," he added awkwardly, "What he said."

A soft snore told them what they needed to know, Sam was well and fully asleep. And because he looked so comfortable, nobody wanted to move, leaving them all to fall asleep on the living room rug, all tangled up together. They all slept peacefully until morning.


End file.
